Hermanos gemelos: Un lazo que nos une
by Misha Tsukiyomi
Summary: Después de su aventura en el Digimundo y a escondidas de su padre Kouji y Kouichi continúan viéndose, no permitirían que los volvieran a separar, no de nuevo que se habían encontrado


Corría de forma rápida, sentía mi corazón acelerarse cada vez más, todo mi cuerpo respondía al temor que crecía a medida que me acercaba cada vez a la sala de cuidados intensivos donde me dijeron que se encontraba mi hermano gemelo, abrí la puerta de aquel lugar de forma desesperada, adentrándome en aquel lugar sin que nadie me diera el permiso de irrumpir de esa forma, pero poco me importaba eso, corrí hacia aquella camilla donde estaba el cuerpo de mi hermano-Kouichi ¿me recuerdas? Soy yo Kouji-comence a hablarle con la esperanza de que reaccionara-Estoy de vuelta, estoy aquí para verte-dije ya comenzando a desesperarme y alterarme-Kouichi-lo llame por última vez sin poder evitar que una lagrima escapara de mis ojos, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que comencé a escuchar de nuevo el corazón de Kouichi, mientras él me sonreía y levantaba su mano, la cual sujete con fuerza

-Kouji yo también quería verte, Kouji yo también-me respondió mientras sonreía, mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato abrazándolo, no quería soltarlo, no quería que mi hermano se fuera nunca más de mi lado, sentí como mis amigos se acercaban a nosotros, en ese momento eso es lo que menos me importaba-¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupado mientras me separaba un poco de èl aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lo estoy-dijo para tranquilizarme, yo aun sujetaba su mano, el doctor poso una mano sobre mi hombro lo que hizo yo volteara a verlo por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquella sala-joven necesito que salga, tengo que estabilizar a su hermano y ver como se encuentra-me dijo con voz calmada pero serena a lo que yo simplemente asentí y comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida, antes de hacerlo le dedique una última mirada a Kouichi

-Me alegro que todo esté bien y Kouichi este con vida-dijo Takuya mientras suspiraba aliviado, yo le mire con una sonrisa, la verdad es que también estaba agradecido y aliviado por eso

-Oye Kouji- me llamo J.P-¿ahora que pasara entre tú y Kouichi?-me pregunto con curiosidad a lo cual yo solo le mire sin entender, no sabía si eran las emociones recién vividas pero mi cerebro no procesaba bien las cosas-Es decir, ¿Cómo le dirán a sus padres?-reformulo la pregunta de forma que yo entendiera al ver mi cara de confusión

-Para serte sincero aun no tengo idea-dije de forma preocupada, tenía miedo de que mi padre lo supiera y me separara de mi hermano, además también quería conocer a mamá-de lo único que estoy seguro es que no dejare a Kouichi lo aparten de mí, no perderé a mi hermano de nuevo ahora que volví a encontrarlo-dije de forma decidida, los chicos se acercaron a mi dándome una sonrisa de apoyo

-Cuentas con nosotros Kouji-dijo Takuya con una sonrisa, mientras los demás solo asentían-demonios ya es tarde y tengo que ir al cumpleaños de Shinya-dijo recordando ese detalle tan importante- adiós chicos los veo luego-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr y se despedía con una mano

-También debo irme mi mamá a de estar preocupada por mí-dijo Tommy con una leve sonrisa, Zoe también pareció dudar un poco-igual la mía-dijo con una sonrisa-es mejor que nos vayamos ya, salimos de casa sin permiso, deben estar preocupados-reflexiono J.P mientras los otros dos asentían-bien Kouji ya nos vamos por favor avísanos cualquier cosa que pase con Kouichi-dijo al momento que caminaban rumbo a la salida del hospital

-De acuerdo-respondí con una sonrisa cuando ellos terminaron de perderse de mi vista, tome mi celular y marque el numero de padre-papá, perdóname pero hoy no podre regresar a casa, un amigo me invito a quedarme en su casa y no quiero que se sienta rechazado si le digo que no-termine de decir mi pequeña mentira con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-**no te preocupes hijo, mucho cuidado, adiós**-fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar, respire pesadamente y de forma aliviada, me quedaría con Kouichi esta noche para asegurarme de que estuviera bien


End file.
